High School Story, Book 3 Choices
This page contains the choices in High School Story, Book 3 and their outcomes. This game revolves around choices you make. They can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game, good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet, please help this page by contributing those answers! Chapter One: Up In Flames ''Choices '''Choice 1 (If you finished Book 2)' *Yes, remember my choices! *No, I want to use the default settings. Choice 1 (If you didn't finish Book 2) * Keep playing without my choices. (Continue on to Choice 2) * Go to High School Story, Book 2! (Takes you out of the book and opens the menu for book 2) Choice 2 * Girl! * Guy! Choice 3 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * Enter your character's first name. Default is "Jordan." Choice 4 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * Make up a last name (not your real one!) Default is "Lee". Choice 5 (Female) * Rainbow Streaks (��20) * Glam Length (��20) * Dark Tresses * Beachy Waves * Short Layers * Bouncy Curls Choice 5 (Male) *Bright Pompadour (��15) *Silver Fauxhawk (��20) *Black Side Part *Fringe Bangs *Short Curls *Basic Buzz Choice 6 (Female) * Spring Fling (��15) * Not-So-Cold Shoulder (��15) * Let It Snot * Cardi Cute * Morning Jog * Cool For School Choice 6 (Male) *All-American Boy (��15) *Spring Fever (��20) *Snow Day *I Work Out *Classroom Chill *Just My Stripe Choice 7 * Perfect! Let's go! * Not me. Let's try something else. If you choose the second choice you'll go through character creation again. You only get choice 8-9 if you chose default settings for the game. Choice 8 * A girl. * A guy. * No one. Choice 9 (A girl) *Emma *Maria Choice 9 (A guy) * Caleb * Michael * Aiden Choice 10 (If you picked one of the first two options) * Yes, we are! * No, I'm dating someone else. If you pick the second option, it brings you back to Choice 8 until you pick the first option Choice 11 * I don't how I survived! (No effect) * I wouldn't mind a longer vacation! (No effect) * I just wanted to see (Love Interest)! (No effect) Third option appears if you are dating someone. Choice 12 * This quarter, they're all going down! (No effect) * Where can I get some of their secret sauce? (No effect) Choice 13 * The baseball team. * The cheerleading squad. * Concert band. Choice 14 * It's going to be amazing. (School spirit affected) * It's just a dance. (No effect) Choice 15 * Call the fire department! (No effect) * Good riddance. (No effect) Choice 16 * This can't be worse than Isa... right? (No effect) * Awesome! New students! (No effect) * NOOOOOOO! (No effect) Choice 17 * Pick Michael as a partner. (��12) (The Best Policy) * Pick Aiden as a partner. (��12) (The Intellectual) * Pick Emma as a partner. (��12) (Roll Out The Welcome Mat) * Don't choose a tour partner. (No effect) Choice 18 * Brian could've turned over a new leaf. (No effect) * Brian is the worst. (No effect) * Brian is still hot! (No effect) Choice 19 * It's a good thing (Love Interest) and I showed up when we did./It's a good thing Emma and I showed up when we did. (if you're not dating anyone) * I can't wait for summer vacation already. Choices 20 * Tour Guide Extraordinaire (for males)/World-Class Tour (for females) (��25) * Current Outfit (No effect) Chapter Two: Friends...or Foes? ''Choices '''Choice 1 (Aiden's path)' *That clarinet player you wouldn't shut up about. (No effect.) *Hopefully as awesome as he is talented. (No effect.) (Relationship improved with Aiden) if LI Choice 1 (Michael's path) *I'm not thrilled about seeing a few people. (No effect.) *I'm kind of excited to meet new people. (No effect.) (Relationship improved with Michael) if LI Choice 1 (Emma's path) *I'll make him cry. (No effect.) *Remember you're tougher than him. (No effect.) (Relationship improved with Emma) if LI Choice 2 *I'm on top of this! (No effect.) *I'm just gonna wing it. (No effect.) *I'm planning on making stuff up. (No effect.) Improve standing with Hearst if you're wearing the special clothing from Chapter 1. Choice 3 *It's nice to meet you. (Improve standing with Hearst.) *Let's get this over with. (No effect.) Choice 4 *This is where we have gym class. (No effect.) *We planned homecoming here. (Improve standing with Hearst.) *We can't keep a long term coach, ever. (No effect.) Choice 5 *Getting to lunch on time. (No effect.) *Finding friends to sit with. (Improve standing with Hearst.) *Being prepared for a food fight. (No effect.) Choice 6 *Reminds us that everyone is welcome here. (Improve standing with Hearst.) *Was once defaced by someone on this tour. (No effect.) *Once scared me when I was here at night. (No effect.) Choice 7 *You feel that way. (No effect.) *You're such an awful person. (No effect.) Choice 8 *Comfort Tucker and Jade. (��16) (Improve standing with Hearst) *Get to class. (No effect.) Diamond Choice 1 *We have some history. (No effect) *Screw him. He's a jerk. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *Awesome people. (No effect) *Great activities. (No effect) *Fabulous parties. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *I was the new kid recently. (No effect) *You look like you needed a friend. (No effect) *Tucker kept cracking me up. (No effect) Choice 9 *Convinced me we need Hearst built back fast. (No effect.) *Wasn't that bad. (No effect.) Choice 10 *That was such a creative promposal! (No effect.) *You are the cutest couple! (No effect.) *I can't wait to party with you at prom! (No effect.) Choice 11 *I'm not afraid of you. (No effect.) *You'd better watch out, because you and Max are going down! (No effect.) *You think I want to be prom (king/queen)? (No effect.) Choice 12 (Appears if you have a Love Interest) *Perfect. Let's go! (��18) (Relationship improved with LI) *Great, but I can't today. (No effect.) Diamond Choice 1 ' *I'm always down to spend time with you. (Relationship improved with LI) *But I'm here to win! (No effect.) '''Diamond Choice 2 ' This is a timed choice! *Straight ahead. (+Bowling) *To the right *To the left. '''Diamond Choice 3 This is a timed choice! *To the right. *To the left. ⬅ Correct (+Bowling) *Straight ahead. Diamond Choice 4 ' ''This is a timed choice! *At the pins! ⬅ Correct (+Bowling) *At the gutter! *At Love Interest! 'Diamond Choice 5 ' This is a timed choice! *All of the pins! ⬅ Correct (+Bowling) *Some of the pins! *None of the pins! "Pin Pro" If you picked at least two of the three correct options, you win. If you picked at least two of the three incorrect options, you lose. '''Diamond Choice 6 (Aiden's path) *We can share. (Relationship improved with Aiden) *No, finish it! (No effect) (Michael's path) *To a wonderful date! (No effect) *That was cheesy in more ways than one. (No effect) (Emma's path) *Absolutely, that's the best kind. (No effect.) *I do, but you should have it. (No effect.) *The offending slice is yours. (No effect) (Maria's path) *You're so resourceful and good to me. (No effect) *I bet I can slice pizza better than you. (No effect.) Diamond Choice 7 *Let me know the minute you're sure. (No effect) *I'm in no rush. (No effect) Relationship improved with Love Interest Choice 13 *Can take her of herself. (No effect) *Has a great team to back her up. (No effect) Chapter Three: The Ones Who Got Away Choices Choice 1 (Band Path) *Aiden wrote that for me. (No effect) *That's a fair point. You should get a chance. (Building Bridges) Choice 2 (Band Path) #A #G #E Band Score Up if got +Hit three times. Choice 3 (Band Path) *Of course I'm not mad! (Building Bridges) *Too bad. That solo's mine. (No effect) Choice 1 (Baseball Path) *Cleanup hitter is my spot, though! (No effect) *I agree, we should give her a chance. (Building Bridges) Choice 2 (Baseball Path) *Hit! ⬅ Correct *Miss! *Slide! Choice 3 (Baseball Path) *Hit!⬅ Correct *Run! *Miss! Choice 4 (Baseball Path) *Miss! *Hit! ⬅ Correct *Slide! Baseball Score Up if you got all three Choice 5 (Baseball Path) *You were great out there. (Building Bridges) *That spot is mine. (No effect) Choice 1 (Cheerleading Path) ''' *That solo is mine, so hands off. (No effect) *It's only fair that we give him a chance. (Building Bridges) '''Choice 2 (Cheerleading Path) #Roundoff. #Cartwheel. #Power pose. Cheer Score Up for getting all the poses right. Choice 3 (Cheerleading Path) *No. You were great out there. (Building Bridges) *Yes, I'm mad. (No effect) Choice 4 *Are you kidding me? Tell us what happened! (��20) *All right. Keep your secrets. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 Now playing as Dad. *Travel the world. (No effect) *Find true love. (No effect) *Set up the world's largest model train display. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *Who are you? (No effect) *I saw Julia first! (No effect) *You hate talking about wearing uniforms, Julia! (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *I'm so, so, so sorry. (No effect) *Jeremy didn't deserve you. (No effect) *I wouldn't have treated you that way. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *Relieved. (No effect) *Angry. (No effect) *Shocked. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 *That's so sad! (No effect) *It's weird thinking of you as a teenager. (No effect) *And I thought my high school years had drama. (No effect) How I Met Emma's Mother Choice 5 *Of course I'm in. (No effect) *I think our parents can make their own decisions. (No effect) *Wouldn't it be weird since we're also ''a couple? (No effect)(if LI) '''Choice 6' *This is a great idea! (Building Bridges) *This is lame. (No effect) Choice 7 *That's Michael's sense of humor. (No effect) *Maria knows all about accidentally hitting on Michael. (Relationship improved with Maria if she's your LI) / I hit on Michael all the time too. (if Michael's your LI; Relationship improved with Michael) *But are you into anyone else? (No effect) Choice 8 *What's stopping you? (No effect) *Maybe Aiden could teach you... (No effect)(if not LI)/You should hear the songs he's written for me. (if Aiden's your LI; Relationship improved with Aiden) Choice 9 *Convince Jade to go. (Path A) (��15) (If you're not dating Caleb) *Convince Cameron to go. (Path B) (��15) (If you're not dating Aiden) *Go home. (No effect.) Diamond Choice 6 (Path A) *You deserve to have fun. (No effect) *Caleb will be there. (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 (Path A) *You wanted to see how lame it was compared to Hearst parties. (No effect) *They had free food. (No effect) Jade Joins The Party Diamond Choice 6 (Path B) *Make more friends at Berry. (No effect) *Spend time with Aiden. (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 (Path B) *It's not a Berry party. It's just a party. (No effect) *Has anyone bothered you about sitting with us at lunch? (No effect) Cameron Joins The Party Building Bridges ''Chapter 4: Just Beachy'' Choice Choice 2 *I wouldn't miss this for a world! (No effect) *Like this was a party until I showed up. (No effect) Choice 3 *You two had some great memories! (Improve standing with Hearst) *You forgot she goes to Hearst! (No effect.) Choice *Get Julian to dance with Autumn. (Autumn's relationship with Julian will be affected) *Get Was to dance with Autumn. (The Wild Wes)(Autumn's relationship with Wes will be affected) Choice *You two had some great memories. (Improve standing with Hearst) *You forgot she goes to Hearst! (No effect) Choice *You two are perfect together! (No effect) *I never saw that coming. (No effect) Choice *Voting for you would be a waste of a vote! (No effect) *At least I don't scare people into voting for me. (No effect) *You ruined their promposal! (No effect) Choice *Maria's fully capable of planning prom without you! *I know you're just doing this to win prom queen! Category:High School Story Category:Choices Walkthrough